


Life During Wartime - A Fanvid

by TinTurtle



Series: Pros Fanvids [3]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Music, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: This is a fanvid featuring the song Life During Wartime by Talking Heads, which is period music for Pros.
Series: Pros Fanvids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613101
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Life During Wartime - A Fanvid

  


Playback problems? To view the vid on YouTube, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v84y_c1Vs8). 

**Author's Note:**

> This song is period music for Pros. The live recording featured here comes from Talking Heads' 1984 album Stop Making Sense, but the studio version was released on their album Fear of Music in 1979.
> 
> I think that both Pros and Life During Wartime reflect the anxiety that seems to have characterized the late 1970s, which makes them a good match even apart from the many ways the song's lyrics can be directly applied to the show.
> 
> Note that I trimmed both the song's intro and its outro for this vid.
> 
> A direct download of this vid is available from [my web space](http://mathbeing.net/pros/).
> 
> This vid was made using [Flowblade](https://jliljebl.github.io/flowblade/), an excellent video editor for Linux.


End file.
